


Helping Hand

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Connor placed his hands in his lap and straightened his back before speaking."I want to be intimate with you. As this is our 5th date, we should be at that stage in our relationship, right?"Hank shook his head,"What did I tell you? We don't have to rush things between us. If you feel like you have to do this because--"Connor interrupted with a shout. "I don't! I mean, I don't. I...want to do this with you if you'll let me." His hands moved to Hank's thighs, rubbing them slightly."I want you. I want to see every part of you."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 235





	Helping Hand

The car door shut after Connor climbed inside, his date on the other side, holding the handle. Of all the things Hank was, being a gentleman was one of them.

The man entered the car with a grunt, grabbing the wheel to steady himself as he sit down and shut the door. Rain hit against the roof of the Oldsmobile, the soft pitter patter of it echoing through the cab of the car. Connor glanced over at Hank, who gave him a toothy grin. 

"So, ready to head home?"

Connor didn't answer immediately, his LED spinning yellow, looking out of the nearby window. His hands sat uncomfortably in his lap, thumbs rubbing against each other. 

"Con?" 

Hank lightly tapped the android's shoulder, who turned to face him, looking like a deer in headlights. 

"Yes, Hank?"

The man looked slightly worried, putting a hand on Connor's shoulder. 

"Everything alright? Did you have a good time tonight, hun?"

Connor nodded. 

"Of course I did. I couldn't eat any of the food that was served but I did enjoy dancing with you, being close to you. That's always nice." 

He put a hand on Hank's, smiling softly. 

"I'm alright. I just..."

Connor paused, gripping onto Hank's hand tightly. Shaky yellow lit up his side of the car as his thoughts ran over themselves over and over. He knew what he wanted to say and how to say it, but was struggling to do so. He shouldn't be afraid to say anything to Hank, they were dating. They were close. Why was this so difficult to say?

"Hank I---" Connor began, red light blending into the yellow. Hank's eyes went wide with worry. He moved his hand to Connor's cheek. 

"Hey, hey. You're spiraling, Con. Come back to me. Use your words. Whatever you have to say, I want to hear it."

Hank spoke in a calm, understanding manner. The tone of his voice put Connor at ease. He nuzzled into the palm of his date's hand, slowly returning back to blue. 

The combination of Hank's reassurance and finally figuring out how to get across his message seemed to calm the android's mind. 

"Can I kiss you, Hank?"

The man smiled, leaning over slightly. 

"Of course, baby. You don't have to ask anymore. We're on the 3rd date now."

Connor couldn't help but correct him. "5th date actually."

"5th date? How??"

Connor smiled, "We've been out together 5 times since we started dating."

"5---Connor, I've taken you out only 3 times. If you're counting that time we left the house at 3 for me to get Chinese, that was NOT a date." 

"Actually it was. You took me out somewhere that wasn't your house. Therefore, a date. But that doesn't matter, you answered my question."

Connor grabbed the collar of his date's shirt and tugged him in close. The force that he used caused Hank's heartrate to jump slightly, the android analyzing as he pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Hank reciprocated, melting into Connor velvet soft lips effortlessly. His hand cradled his partner's cheek gently, groaning softly. Connor teased with his tongue, letting it trace Hank's bottom lip before pushing forward, the man responding by grabbing onto Connor's top tightly. 

While Hank was distracted, Connor's hands shot towards his partner's belt, trying to unlatch it. Just as quickly, Hank tugged away, panting. 

"Wh--Connor, what are you doing?"

Connor placed his hands in his lap and straightened his back before speaking. 

"I want to be intimate with you. As this is our 5th date, we should be at that stage in our relationship, right?" 

Hank shook his head, 

"What did I tell you? We don't have to rush things between us. If you feel like you have to do this because--"

Connor interrupted with a shout. "I don't! I mean, I don't. I...want to do this with you if you'll let me." His hands moved to Hank's thighs, rubbing them slightly. 

"I want you. I want to see every part of you."

With a chuckle, Hank put his hands over his partner's. "Every part huh? Even the ugly ones? Because you're spoiled for choice if that's the case."

Connor replicated the chuckle, leaning in closer. "I see no ugly parts. Only handsome ones. And I can only imagine what's underneath your clothes." He cooed. 

"Aww, shit, you're making me blush. You think you're so smooth. Did you install a flirting program without me knowing?" Hank reached beside him and lowered the back of the car seat. 

"Wouldn't be the first time I've gotten down and dirty in this car." He grabbed ahold of Connor's midsection and moved him over to his lap before grabbing his tie. 

Flashing a devilish grin, Hank teased. "Now, where were we?" Easing Connor's hands back to his waist, then nodded, before leaning forward to take Connor's lips again. 

The two continued, both parties moaning softly through the kiss. Hank tangled his hand through his date's chocolately locks, tugging at them eagerly. Connor unlatched Hank's belt easily, moving to unbutton his pants, zipper coming down next, freeing the man's prominent bulge. Connor didn't glance down, his eyes closed, his attention focused on Hank's chapped lips. His hand lightly cupped the man's clothed erection, causing Hank to grunt slightly before pulling away. 

"Something wrong, Hank?" Connor looked unnerved, worried that he made the wrong move again, but Hank shook his head. 

"No, nothing's wrong. I just," He smiled mischievously, showing off the small gap in his front teeth. "I wanted to see your face when you saw me for the first time. Needless to say, I'm not entirely cursed with bad luck." Hank shimmied in his seat a little, slipping his boxers down to pull out his thick cock, standing at full attention, head of it slightly dewy from pre. 

Connor's eyes went wide in a reaction that Hank couldn't help but savor. 

"See something you like?" 

Connor nodded, feeling his cheeks burn. 

"Alright. Your turn." 

"My turn?"

"Yeah, let's see what you're packing. I'm curious."

Connor glanced away, yellow lighting up Hank's right cheek. 

"Alright. I'm nowhere near as impressive." 

He reached down, undoing his pants and tugging them down. A smaller than average shaft was between his legs, pale to match Connor's skin color besides the dewy blue tip. Hank chuckled at the sight. 

"I got the feeling you were overcompensating." 

Connor blushed. "I wasn't built to be a sexbot, Hank..."

"I know, I know. It's kinda cute." Hank touched the tip of it. "Pretty too. Are all android cocks blue like this?" 

A shudder when through Connor at the light touch, the small tap of the tip of Hank's finger felt like a heated pinprick. 

"Ah, not exactly." The android informed. "Of course, the only one I've been up close and personal with is my own." 

Hank raised an eyebrow, his cheeky expression already turning his date into a metaphorical pile of mush. "Up close and personal?" His finger softly danced against the tip of Connor's dick in a teasing manner. "That mean you--?"

"I have masturbated before, yes." 

"Hmm." Hank let out a huff of satisfaction. "You mind telling me what you were thinking about when you were alone with yourself? Or maybe, when you actually did it for the first time?" 

"The first time was after I had known you for almost a month." Connor answered with hesitation, his hips twitching with his partner's touches. "And it goes without saying, that I was thinking of you."

"Goes without saying, huh?" Hank cooed, putting one hand against the shell of Connor's ear while the other moved to his wrist. 

"Show me." 

Connor's LED spun yellow rapidly at his partner's request. "You want me to touch myself in front of you?" He asked in a shaky tone. 

A exasperated chuckle escaped the man, his belly shaking with the sound. "Don't get shy on me, Con. Just a minute ago you were aching for my prick. Here," He put Connor's hand on the android's shaft, wrapping his fingers around it, Hank's own ghosting over it. 

"I'll help, get you going, alright?" 

He started to move up and down, Connor letting out a choked gasp in response. 

"That good?" 

"Y-yes..." 

Hank leaned forward, kissing the length of his neck from ear to collarbone, Connor almost purring in response. He could sense every wrinkle and crease on the man's lips, warm and wet against his sensors. The rain outside only poured louder against the roof of the car. 

Suckling on the nape of the android's neck, Hank teased at the buttons on Connor's shirt, before popping them open. He glanced down taking in the sight of his date's bare chest. The man let out a soft whistle, his hand stopped moving for a moment. 

"Just as perfect as I thought you'd be. And hello, what are these?" 

Hank moved a calloused fingertip against Connor's left nipple, the android making a soft noise in distress. 

"They gave you these?"

Connor nodded, his cheeks bright blue. "I was made to look human, Hank. This shouldn't surprise you." 

"Hmm." Hank pinched at the clump of nerve, causing Connor to keen. "So they work like normal too. Good to know." 

He teased before moving down, kissing in a line down his chest before attaching to the sensitive skin. 

And Connor responded beautifully. 

"Hank-!"

Connor moved his hand to Hank's neck, pulling him close, letting his head lay back. His other hand started moving on it's own without Hank's help, Connor stroking himself at an erratic pace. 

The man grabbed ahold of him. "Easy there, chief. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I know, I know...it just feels so good." Connor whined, laying his head against Hank's shoulder. 

"Yeah, but you don't want it to end so soon." Hank gave Connor a soft kiss on the forehead before pulling back suddenly. "The fuck...?"

The android looked back at Hank worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

Hank didn't say anything, just tapping his left temple. Connor looked at his reflection in the window to the right, noticing what had Hank so unnerved. 

His LED was spinning bright pink. 

"Never seen that before." Hank commented. 

"Neither have I..." Connor mumbled, his fingertip tracing over the magenta circle, slightly disturbed over the fact that he didn't understand the functions of his own body. 

"Must be a good thing though." Hank finally spoke up, bemused. "Hate to say it but I didn't know I was so good to the point where I could break you." He chuckled lowly, causing Connor to shiver at the sound. The man didn't have to try to be sexy, he just was. 

"You didn't break me, Hank." Connor responded with a soft kiss to the cheek. "I'm still completely functional." He smirked, thrusting his hips slightly. 

"Where did my Connor go, huh?" Hank purred, placing his hands on his date's hips. "There's no way he could be this filthy." 

Connor leaned to pepper a few kisses on his partner's neck, "Maybe I did install that flirting program, hmm?" Before his hand teased at the collar of Hank's button up.

"What's the plan here, sweetheart? What do you want to do to me?" Hank gently moved from Connor's hip to the curve of his chest, his thumb circling over a firm nipple, the android biting his lip in response. 

"Love you." Connor answered breathlessly, nuzzling into the crook of his partner's neck. 

"What else, hun?" 

There was a flash of lightning outside, a roll of thunder following. Neither party was phased. 

"Touch you." Connor voice was barely a whisper, his hips thrusting into the air helplessly, his hand feverishly attacking the buttons on Hank's shirt, taking every ounce of will power not to snap them open. The man's fingers felt electric over the sensitive synth-skin and out the corner of his eye, Connor could see the soft glow of the pink LED reflected on Hank's skin. All these new sensations and how Connor couldn't comprehend them and why they were happening would usually unnerve him. Nothing he did was autonomous. He didn't even blink without thinking about extensively. 

But the way his hips moved and his artificial breathing shuddered was not his doing. If anything it was Hank's. He was pressing the buttons and controlling the situation, toying with Connor's functions in a way he didn't know was possible before tonight. And it felt fantastic. Something about not knowing the functions of his own body was as terrifying as it was arousing. 

In the midst of his thoughts, Connor unfastened the top three buttons of Hank's shirt, his hand moving in hungrily to grasp at the aged skin. Hank let out a satisfied groan, Connor feeling his cock twitch at the sound. 

"So soft, baby." Hank cooed, holding Connor's inactive hand to run his lips over it gently. The android could tell by the way his partner's eyelids were at half mast, his breathing heavy but steady, Hank was in bliss. 

Suddenly Connor jolted upwards slightly, when Hank moved his hand from chest to hip, back to his shivering dick. This time Hank had pushed his impressive shaft against his inferior one, his hand wrapping around both of them. 

"H-hank..." Connor sputtered out, the man's hand feeling like fire in his grasp. 

"Just trust me, Con." Hank took Connor's lips again as his hand started to move gently up and down. 

The rain was pouring outside now. The sound of it mixing it sweetly with Connor's soft moans and Hank's harsh breathing. 

There was no rush to his actions, the kiss was gentle and warm, his strokes slow and steady, letting Connor adjust to the new sensations. The android was practically shivering, his system completely overloaded with warnings and errors that he had to ignore. 

Hank pulled away, leaning in to pull his partner close, his head resting on Connor's shoulder. 

"That's it. You're doing so good, baby." 

Hank's praise sounded sweet as honey, as Connor felt Hank's hand become a bit more slick. 

"So beautiful, my baby boy."

New words. New nicknames. New pet names, actually. Connor would've pointed it out, if he could even speak through his noises. Hank sounded so loving and gentle even through his raspy voice.

"You like me calling you that?"

Connor nodded frantically, his hips trying to thrust upward in Hank's motions. 

"Want me to go faster?"

Another nod.

"Say please." 

"P-please-!"

Hank tightened his grip on him and Connor, groaning sharply. Connor echoed with a crackling moan. 

"Keep going..." Connor could barely speak through his noises.

"I don't plan on stopping till you come, hun."

"No...no...with the nice words." Connor's more adept vocabulary was failing him, his speech slurring and warping.

"Nice words? Like how gorgeous you look right now?"

Connor's head fell back, his legs quaking. "Yes-!"

"Such cute sounds you make, hun. God, I'm so lucky to have you." 

"Uh huh??"

"Yeah, so fucking lucky."

Hank panted aloud, speeding up just a tick, precome leaking from the tip of his cock, nearly coating Connor's blue tip in clear slick.

"I'm getting close. I want you to do something for me. When you come."

Connor nodded obediently, his hands holding onto Hank's shoulders for dear life. 

"Say my name. Say it loud. Break your voice if you have to."

"Will you say mine-?"

"Of course, baby. You want me to do that?"

Connor couldn't respond, inches away from toppling over the edge. 

"Take that as a yes, fuck--!" 

Hank wrapped his arm around Connor's waist, keeping him as close as possible. Out of the corner of Connor's HUD, beneath the body temperature warnings, an alert popped up about his partner's pulse spiking, before Hank spilled over, calling out his name as white coated Connor's abdomen. 

Even through the chaos of his thoughts, Connor made sure to record it. The sound and the video. The first orgasm he had witnessed from his partner. Down to the last detail, the way his voice cracked, his pupils blown, sweat dripping off his temple.

Connor didn't have that much time to admire before he felt a jolt run through his system, static coated his vision, his voice crackling and popping when Hank's name sputtered from his lips. And he felt the cold rush when lubricant spilled from him and onto his legs.

Cognition didn't return immediately, as Connor weakly just repeated,

"Hank...hank...hank...haaaaank...."

As his whole body jerked and quivered. Completely out of sorts.

"Holy fuck..." Hank finally spoke up, breathlessly. Before putting a hand on Connor's cheek. "You still with me?"

"Mhhhmm." Connor responded, his voice soft and wispy as not to further damage his vocal track. "Did I...did I do good?"

Hank let out a chuckle, "Did you do good? You did amazing, sweetheart." He indicated Connor's LED that shakily moved between red and yellow. "You okay?"

"More than okay." Connor fell over into Hank's arms, both of them falling against the car seat. "I want to do that again."

"Again? Not right now though. I know I look like hot shit to you but I'm old. I have to recoup or you're going to fucking kill me."

"No no, not right now. In the future. All kinds of positions. With you inside me." Connor looked up at Hank with a dreamy gaze.

"Oh...someone's done their research huh?"

"Hmmm." Connor's eyelids started to droop, his LED fading a bit in color. 

"Hey, you can't go to sleep or stasis or whatever, we still have to drive home-!" 

Too late. Connor had went into sleep mode, becoming dead weight against Hank's chest, soft white LED glowing. 

What could the man expect? The RK800 model isn't a sex bot, it's not exactly built for rigorous activities like this. 

Hank groaned, sitting the car seat back up. He lifted Connor effortlessly, pushing him into the passenger seat. Connor lay limp as Hank reached over the buckle the seat belt. 

He looked over at his partner. Despite knowing that Connor didn't sleep, that's what it looked like. Down to the twitching at the corner of his lip and the way his eyelids fluttered occasionally.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hank chuckled, giving Connor a soft kiss on the forehead, cranking the car and turning on the wipers before starting the drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> new fandom who dis
> 
> I've actually been writing this ship on Twitter and Discord for awhile but this is my first actual fanfic post on here. 
> 
> I just...I love these boys so much..


End file.
